Tails A Choice Of Three Loves
by chaser15
Summary: this is my first story super exited plenty more on the way there will be love drama action suspense so enjoy more to but anyway about this story this story takes place after sonic x tails is a wreck he just suffered a heart break and needs to make a hard choice this story is mainly drama and romance
1. Chapter 2 date night

Tails a Choice Of Three Loves

Tails was walking down the sidewalk with a smile on his face for the first time in a while he was about to go ask out the girl he'd been wanting to ask out for a while it was cream. it had been a year since tails had even thought about dating someone after Cosmo died but if it was going to be anybody it was going to be cream she had been the one that was there for him this whole time and it was a little clear that cream liked him she had been coming to his house almost every day just to talk to him but now it was his turn it was his turn to be there for her he was going to ask her out.

Sonic was hiding in the bushes watching tails approach the door of creams house sonic giggled as tails looked in the window to fix his hair he knocked on the door and he could heir foot steps tails started to get nervous and was sweating like crazy. Sonic quickly ran over and said tails you can do this. Sonic? What are yo…. He was quickly cut off as cream opened the door and sonic dashed back to the bushes across the street. Oh hi tails cream said peppy as usual o oh hi c,cream im uh I just wanted to um. yes tails ill go out with you stunned tails was relived she knew him to well oh tails im so happy that you finally asked as she gives him a big hug. So do you want to go to the movies or something later tails said. Yes id love to as she went back inside and closed the dsonic came running out YEAH I knew you could do it bro. (few) tails wiped sweat from his forehead ive never been so nervous in my life. Well you did good buddy thanks sonic alright what do you want for lunch does pizza sound good. Sure does.

Sorry for the first chapter being a little short


	2. date night

Chapter Two

Date Night

Tonight was the night the night tails will be going to the movies with cream there first date. tails got dressed in a nice shirt with blue genes and spent an hour on his hair trying to get it perfect sonic was amused by the scatter around the house why he was so nervous cream liked him back so why was he so nervous thieve known each other for ever. ok sonic im off to my date I need to go pick up cream at her house so ill see you later. see you buddy sonic said. And please do not follow us this time tails said with a smile. I only did that the first time to see if you needed my help witch you did I never got a thank you for that by the way. Fine thanks for helping me not freak out bye. Bye tails. Later at creams house. Hi cream you ready to go? yup she said as she grabbed tails hand c,mon lets go. tails blushed as they walked down the street. At the movies tails let cream pick what movie they were going to see she picked a big sad romance movie tails could see that it was not going to be fun to watch but he was with cream so he was fine with it. About an hour into the movie tails was getting really bored the movie wasn't good at all so he thought maybe he could talk to cream maybe put an arm around her if he was lucky. so cream uhh… shhhhhhhhhh cream and many others in the theater said. tails plopped back down in his seat not a very thrilling first date i guess he thought to himself. when the movie was over cream was in tears what a sad ending she said. didn't you think so tails she asked. what uhhh yeah real sad he replied not really knowing how the movie ended he was mainly thinking about cream the whole time and also for some reason Cosmo he was thinking if what he was doing was wrong to just move on from Cosmo but he knew its what she would have wanted for him. after they left the theater tails asked if cream wanted to get something to eat. sure cream said watching a sad movie made me hungry i guess. tails laughed as they walked. so were do you want to go tails asked. i don't know hmmm how about meh burger. of curse sure we can go to meh burger. at meh burger tails and cream talked about the past all the adventures they've been on battling Eggman, going to space, but all that did was remind tails of Cosmo and cream could tell. ok lets change the subject she said how about us lets just talk about us just like people on a date would. ok tails said perking up. how about you how have you been at your house tails asked. well Amy has been kind of annoying with all the constant drama with sonic i swear its like there going to break up every day but she always comes back in love and obsessed with him she is a big help around the house though she cleans most of the house and shes a really good cook so how about you tails. well its been pretty much the same at my place im usually working in my workshop if not im with sonic or maybe cooking a little some times. ew i like a guy that can cook. tails blushed as cream gave him a smile and started laughing you dont need to be embarrassed tails were on a date im flirting with you. ok um then you have pretty eyes no wait thats weird um you have nice ears? no no no um... tails looked up at creams face and immediately calmed down you look beautiful tonight he said i dont know why but whenever i look at creams face i can just calm down and now thats everything is alright she just had some kind of calming effect on him. thank you tails you look very handsome i especially like your hair she said with a smile thanks it took me forever to make it this way cream laughed well its nice. thanks tails said blushing madly now. see now its ok to blush because you like me and i like you so no more awkwardness ok. ok tails said. after they were done eating tails walked cream back to her house. goodnight cream i had a very nice time with you tonight tails said as cream went up the steps to her house. you to tails it was a very fun night. so were going to do it again some time? no cream said. what tails ears dropped down. hahahahahaha cream burst out laughing of curse theres going to be a next time but you should have seen your face hahahahahahaha. not cool cream stop doing that. ok ok but its fun messing with you. i know sonic does it all the time. ok well goodnight tails goodnight cream see you later. tails walked back to his house happy as ever he did a good job on his first date with cream. he opened the door and yelled. sonic im back i think i really hit it off with... uh hold that thought tails. sonic yelled from the other room. we have um we have some company he said in a odd voice. tails was confused who would be visiting them at this time of night? he slowly walked into the other room and looked at sonic and who was sitting next to him tails eyes widened he dropped his jacket that he was holding on the floor and he froze he was in absolute shock his jaw dropped and his mind raced with questions but he could only bring himself to say these five words. i thought you were died.


End file.
